


You

by TheTeamOfThree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, its just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamOfThree/pseuds/TheTeamOfThree





	You

Ivan sighed as he kissed Rebeka, holding the tiny woman's waist in his hands as she ran fingers through his hair. 

Tonight was Ivan's night. It Ivan's night to be bossed around and completely dominated. It was Ivan's night to be used. 

It was his night.

Ivan pulled away and hid his face in Rebeka's shoulder. Rebeka was shirtless, but Ivan had no cover except for a black pair of panties. The shorter of the two smiled and pet Ivan's hair as he bent down and caressed her breasts. 

Ivan loved it when Rebeka moaned softly, quietly. Ivan knew why Rebeka was being quiet, because she wanted to be strong today. 

Rebeka pulled his hair gently and flushed brightly. He pulled away and gasped as Rebeka's other hand ran over his throat. He let out a small whimpering moan as Rebeka gently squeezed his throat and his eyelashes fluttered. 


End file.
